Mischievous Little Upbringings
by BlackRaven64
Summary: While trying to prove his magic was real to America, England accidentally turns Spain and France into children. The two then proceed to explore this new time era and cause trouble for the rest of the nations. Some serious chapters in the future. Non-yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Hetalia. If I did, I'd probably screw up the whole series.**

**Okay moving on! So this my first ever fanfic that I've written to show to the world(Most of the ones I written before stopped midway in the first chapter). So here, I'm hoping that I will continue and manage to finish a story for once. Do tell me if I made any grammar/spelling errors or ask me any questions if you don't get some parts.  
**

**Summary: While trying to prove his magic was real to America, England accidentally turns Spain and France into children. The two then proceed to explore this new time era, have fun, and cause trouble for the rest of the nations.**

Prologue 

"_America! Stop being such a bloody git!"_

_"What a stupid little toy England! And you call me a child?"_

_"Give back my wand this instant!"_

_"Nah! I don't think I will!"_

_"Hey! Stop twirling it around! That's dangerous!"_

_"Hocus Pocus! Abracadabra! Expecto Patronum!"_

_"America! YOU WANKER!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

It was twenty minutes after the world meeting and they were in England's house. America and England were running all around the conference room, shouting and causing a ruckus. They were only the ones in the room besides Canada, who had gone unnoticed when he tried urging them to stop. Canada quickly gave up and sighed, holding Kumajirou closely to his chest.

_"They never stop do they Kumayoro?"_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm Canada…"_

_"DAMMIT AMERICA!"_

England tackled America to the ground and managed to take the wand from the American's hands. He quickly got up and smiled triumphantly. He stood proudly over America as the younger nation rubbed the back of his head.

_"Finally! My wand!"_

_"Dude England, that was totally cheating!"_

_"Quit acting like this was a game! You could have killed someone with this!"_

_"Pfft! Yeah, right? It could have poked someone's eye out with its flimsy star._

_"I'm serious! This wand has very strong magic in it!"_

_"Yeah? Like Harry Potter's?"_

_"You…"_

The two nations continued to bicker as Prussia and France entered the conference room. They watched as England yelled loudly at the American while the other nation just laughed with amusement. France gracefully strode across the room while holding out a compact mirror in front of him. For a short while, he was so busy admiring his looks that Prussia had to pull him to the side before he could step in between the battling duo. Prussia went over to where Canada was. Although, he did not notice the invisible country was there until he bumped into him.

_"Oh, my bad…um…"_

_"Canada."_

_"Right! Awesome me almost forgot about you for a moment."_

_"That's okay. Hey, where's Spain? Didn't France say you guys were going to hang out after the meeting?"_

_"Yeah but Spain went outside for a while to get some ice cream with Italy-chan and Romano."_

_"You and France didn't want to go?"_

_"Nah! France forgot his notes on the conference table so the awesome me decided to accompany him."_

Prussia walked over to the table and picked up the missing notes. He handed the papers to France, who thanked him without leaving his eyes off the mirror.

_ "Big Brother looks so beautiful today…Ah, merci!"_

_ "Kesesese~ No Prob! Anyways, what's up with those two? It looks like America's winning?"_

_"Ohonhonhon. What's this I see? How rare!_" France said as he took his attention off of his mirror._ "Canada, what are they fighting about? Big Brother wants to join the argument as well!" _

Canada grinned at the two other countries and pointed his finger towards America and England. He spoke in such a whisper that Prussia and France struggled to try their best to hear what he was saying.

_"Well…let's see… America said that he watched this show last night that showed people the secrets on how magicians do their most amazing tricks. He told us that it was silly to think magic was real; that kids only believe in such things. He then joked about how England should stop thinking that his imaginary friends were real."_

Canada shook his head in disapproval.

_"England actually took it to offense. He told America that his imaginary friends were real and that magic exists as well. America disagreed and said 'magic' was just for show; to entertain the people's imagination. England said he'd prove America that magic was real and then he took out that toy wand from his pocket. America just laughed and stole the wand from England's hand. Then, of course, America made fun of the wand, England got angry, they ran around the room, England tackled America to the ground and took the wand back, and now they're bickering."_

When Canada finished explaining, Prussia and France roared with laughter.

_"That's it? How lame!"_

_"Oui! England can get so unreasonably angry sometimes."_

_"Yeah! America's just joking! But I have to agree, there's no way England can have real magic with a stupid plastic thing like that."_

_"Ohonhon~And there's no such thing as fairies and unicorns! England's beliefs are rather amusing!"_

_"Shut it you bloody frog! I'm right here you know! And I can assure you, my friends AND my wand is one hundred percent real." _

America called out to grab the irritated Brit's attention.

"Yo England! I'm waiting for some proof! Show me this powerful witchcraft of yours!" America cooed.

England growled in frustration. _"That does it. Have a taste of my black magic!"_

He pointed his wand at the American and blindly shouted a random incantation he saw in one of his spells books. Suddenly, a bright beam of light came out of the tip of the wand and headed straight for a surprised America.

_"What the-?"_

Before it could hit him, he quickly dived to the floor as the beam passed over him. He turned around to see the light heading straight for Canada, France, and Prussia. _"Guys, look out!"_

_"Oh bugger!" _

The three unlucky nations scattered away from the oncoming attack. England quickly panicked as he realized he didn't consider what the spell actually does. He was so angry at the time, he just yelled out whatever curse came to his head.

_ "GAHHHHHHHH!"_

Unfortunately, before England could stop the curse, France was unable to get away quickly enough to escape the wand's powerful beam. Upon its impact, there was a large 'boom!' sound and puffy, blue smoke came out of nowhere and covered the entire room. The others noticed that the bright light seemed to bounce off as it shot through the heavy smoke and out of an opened window.

England coughed a little and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see a thing from all the smoke but heard the other nations shifting around. He called out to them.

_"Is everyone alright? America? Prussia?"_

He then heard voices responding to him almost immediately.

_"We're okay!"_

_"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?"_

_ "Sorry… Oh yeah, are you okay, Kumatachi?"_

_"Who?" _

_"Canada…"_

_"I don't know what that was, but that was kinda awesome!"_

_"Dude, that was crazy! What the hell just happened?"_

England rolled his eyes and answered back.

_"Well I told you my magic was real!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. So what was that light anyways?"_

_"Ummm…actually… I'm not quite sure…"_

_"What do you mean you're NOT quite sure?"_

_"Umm guys, where's France?"_

They walked over and felt around the room; blindly trying to see if they can find the missing nation.

_ "ughhh…" _

_All of a sudden, they heard a small quiet moan._

_"Huh?"_

_"Woah, did you hear that?_

_"Yeah. That sounded kind of like a kid's voice."_

"A child's?"

The smoke began to fade away and England, America, Prussia, and Canada were able to see each other clearly again. Before, any of them said anything, all their attention pointed at the spot on the floor where the beam had struck. They walked over to the spot completely speechless and in utter shock.

There, lying on the floor and looking up at them, was a tiny, young France.


	2. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One - Our Secret Vow

"_France!"_

It was early in the morning. The sun hadn't even come up and the stars still covered the night sky. All around the faint sound of the crickets chirped in the cold, dark air.

On the outskirts of a small village, a small boy with curly brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin runs across a small flowery meadow. He calls out as he heads towards a figure on the other side of the field.

"_France! Come on! Wait up!" _

He yells desperately to grab the figure's attention. The boy, panting, stops running to catch him breath. The figure notices him and waves for him to come over.

The figure was another small boy about his age. He had shoulder-length blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He put both his hands to his rips and waited impatiently for the other boy.

"_Spain! Hurry up. You're such a slowpoke!"_

"_It's not my fault,"_ the brown haired boy known as Spain replied, _"You're the one who just wakes me up in the middle of night and makes us run off in a hurry without even telling me where we're going. Besides, you did not even give me time to change out of my nightgown!"_

"_Oh stop being like that! And being outside in your nightgown isn't that bad."_

Spain grabs the bottom of his gown and fidgets around as a gust of wind blows over him.

"_I'm not wearing any underwear! AND it's cold!"_ he whined.

The boy France rolls his eyes.

"_Well me too!"_

He pulls his own nightgown over his head to reveal the naked skin under it. He lets the dress fall back down and shivers a little from the cold air.

Spain, unfazed at what his companion just did, crosses his arms and pouts. He takes a step forward and feels a sharp pain from his feet. He looks up at France to see the blond boy's slightly big, brown farm boots and puffs up his cheeks in irritation.

"_Well at least you're wearing something to protect your feet. We're running on the uneven ground and I'm barefooted…,"_ his face falters to a sadden expression_, "and it's beginning to hurt…"_ He starts to walk towards France but winces in pain as he accidently steps on a few twigs and pointed rocks. Spain carefully sits down and grabs his right foot; whimpering as he removes some the stray pebbles on the bottom of his foot.

France, noticing Spain's pains, sighs and walks over to him. He examines the other boy's feet and sees that his friend has a small cut on the bottom of his dirty, blistered foot.

Taking a hint of pity, France pulls out a small handkerchief from his gown pocket and gently applies it as a bandage for the boy's injury. Spain watches quietly as France plops down to a sitting position and pulls off his right boot.

He motions Spain to take it but the boy shakes his head.

"_No France. It's fine."_

"_Non, take it. It's my fault I rushed you."_

"_But-"_

"_Mon ami, TAKE IT!"_

Spain decided not to argue anymore and complied with France's order.

"_O-okay…"_

He puts on the boot and allows France to help him up to a standing position. Now, the two boys were sharing the old pair of boots; one on Spain right foot and the other on France's left foot. Spain looks at France to see a look of concern on his face.

"_Are you alright now? We can walk more slowly it you like?"_

Spain takes a few more steps. The cut doesn't hurt all that much anymore and it brings relief to both of the boys' faces. Spain smiles and gives France a tight hug."

"_I'm fine! Gracias France!"_

France, slightly blushing, smiled and hugged him back. A few seconds passed and both let go of each other's embrace. France coughs and takes a hold of Spain's hand.

"_Well then, now that that's over, can you stop complaining now? Let's get going already."_

"_Sí, señor! Right behind you!" _

Spain giggles softly, tightening his grip on the other's hand as they start walking out of the meadow and into the forest.

"_If we come across a river, we can clean that cut up alright?"_

"_Sí, Sí. But mi amigo, where ARE we going anyways?"_

France turns around. He gives his curious friend a small grin and winks.

"_You'll see."_

* * *

They continued walking in silence. Although the sky itself was gaining a brighter shade of navy blue, indicating about two hours until sunrise, the forest was too dark. It was well known that animals, big and small, still roamed the grounds at this time. The owls made hooting noises and the bats flapped their wings overhead, continuing their night of feasting. The wind whispered ghostly moans as it blows through the thick trees.

Spain looked around. He couldn't recognize this part of the forest as he was never allowed to go too deep into it. Having no idea where France was taking him and if they were lost, he wondered if they would get back home safely. He would be lying if he said her wasn't just a little bit scared but looking at France's determined expression gave him reassurance that they would be fine. So Spain continued following his friend without question, smiling cheerfully as always.

Oh but how curious he was getting though. He wondered what France wanted to show him so early in the morning. France was always known to be full of surprises when he dragged Spain into one of his many misadventures. Sometimes, his adventures would get the two in a lot of trouble. Spain didn't mind though. He liked hanging out France.

They've known each other for many years and they've become so inseparable that Spain couldn't imagine his life without him. He wondered about the day they would have to go fight against each other like how mother and the other empires wage war on one another.

Spain shook his head. He didn't want to think about sad things like that. He liked staying optimistic. He then remembered how tired he was though. He yawned and rubbed his eye, removing some of the sand that stuck to it.

"_Spain? You okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm just a little tired that's all."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_We've been walking for some time now haven't we?"_

"_Don't worry. We're almost there."_

They passed a few more trees until they made it to a small river. There, they stopped to clean Spain's cut just as France promised. They rested for a few minutes before heading out again. They then came across a different part of the forest. France came to a stop and Spain, who wasn't paying attention, bumped into him.

"_Oww!"_

"_Opps! Sorry."_

Spain looked around. This area they were in had trees and flowers that seemed out of place compared to the rest of the forest. The trees, Spain thought, resembled a lot like the weeping willows that Uncle Rome showed them except they were much taller and had created an arch towering over them. Small purple flowers bloomed all around the trunks despite the fact it was still dark out. The downward spiral leaves from the trees formed a curtain below the arch, hiding what was on the other side.

France turned to Spain, pointed towards the curtain of leaves, and gave a smile.

"_Alright! Just over those leaves and we're there!"_

"_Oh, finally! I can't wait to see what France wanted to show me!"_

"_Okay Spain, but first, close your eyes!"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Because, that way, it'll increase the curiosity and suspense!"_

"_I don't get!"_

"_Just do it."_

"_Okay."_

Spain did as he was told and covered his eyes; still smiling as France gently pushed him forward.

"_No peeking alright?"_

"_Sí! I know!"_

As he was pushed ahead he felt the long bundle of leaves hitting him, passing through the curtain, and coming to a stop. France's hands left his back and he heard him walk in front of him.

"_Ready?"_

"_Sí France! Let me see now."_

_He heard France chuckle._

"_Okay! Okay! Open your eyes!"_

Spain dropped his hands from his eyelids and opened them. His eyes went wide and gasped in disbelief at the sight before him.

It was beautiful. The area that they stepped foot in was something he had never seen before in his life. Inside this wide, open space was a garden. Lush green grass covered the forest ground and fully bloomed flowers of all shapes and colors decorated every inch of it. He noticed a few butterflies flying around the many colored rose bushes that had given off a sweet and pleasant aroma.

They entered deeper into the garden. There were small patches of clustered rocks that created little trails which Spain saw had a nice touch to it. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small stone waterfall that emptied out into a pond full of lily pads and tiny fishes.

Hints of light seemed to shine above the trees into the garden. Spain wanted to ask France where the lights came from, as he remembered the sun still hadn't even come out yet, but decided not to when he brought his eyes to center of the garden. He walked to it.

At the center of the garden was a grand oak tree. The oak was so humungous that Spain couldn't believe how small he was standing next to it. On the trunk, he saw some words carved into that read:

**_Hortum de Terra_**

**"_Sit vitiorum intrare securitas omnibus armis pia."_**

Spain placed his hand on the wood and felt the carved words.

"_Garden of the Earth. May it bring peace of mind to all who enter."_

He turned to France, who had taken a peculiar, golden-colored rose from one of the bushes, knelt down and placed it on the roots of the tree. He gave France a confused look and then smiled brightly at him.

"_¡Este lugar es tan linda Francia! I can't believe such a place like this can even exists! This must be some form of sorcery!"_

"_Oui. It is. Although, not like that England's silly style of magic with magical creatures like fairies and unicorns. That's just ridiculous! "_

Spain chuckled at the thought of little England shouting about how his imaginary friends were real. He found the boy very funny, especially when he saw those huge eyebrows, or caterpillars as France called them, growing on the boy's face.

"_Haha yeah! But really? That's amazing! How did you find this garden anyways?"_

France's eyes hadn't left the rose he had placed. He smiled but he seemed to have a bit of sadness in his expression.

"_Ah, this garden was created by Maman and Papa…"_

Spain's eyes widened.

"_Gallia? You mean your parents made this?"_

France nodded. He pointed his finger to a small, stone plaque on the bottom of the oak. It was written in a language Spain could not understand. Spain read the words silently.

**"_Pour notre enfant précieux."_**

**_-De la Gaule, Genoveva et Ewen_**

Spain looked at France with a confused look. France quickly understood what his expression meant and smiled at him.

"_It says 'For our precious child. -From Gaul, Genovefa and Ewen'," _he translated._ "It was gift that Maman and Papa wanted to show me after they had won a battle between invaders from the east. They were gone for so long that time. I was sad when they had left me alone to go off and fight. They felt guilty for making me feel lonely so they decided to make it up by creating this garden."_

Spain stared down at his friend with a frown. The Iberian territory was taken aback for a moment. He couldn't even remember the last time France even mentioned about his mother and father. It had so long since the two shared empire was around that Spain almost couldn't remember what they were like. France stood up and stared off into the garden.

"_They brought me here and told me that if 'their mon petit' ever got lonely or sad, I would always find my way to this garden and that the warmth from the light will comfort me. "_

The two looked up at the light overhead. They couldn't help but smile as they felt the gentle warmth it was emitting on their skin.

"_I use to come here sometimes when Maman and Papa went off to fight. I loved being in the garden. I could feel their pretense all the time in this place. I would stay here for the longest of times, picking flowers, catching butterflies, climbing the oak tree, everything! "_

France giggled a little but stopped, and gave a sad smile.

"_I kept going here all the time after Maman and Papa disappeared because it made me feel better. But after some time, I was conquered by Uncle Rome and stopped coming to the garden less and less."_

Spain couldn't help but pity France. He couldn't even imagine losing his madre or even his hermano. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry France…"_

France registered what Spain said and shook his head in embarrassment. He laughed awkwardly as he waved his hand up and down in front Spain.

"_Oh non Espagne! It's quite alright! It's not like I'm angry at Rome and all. It happened so many years ago."_

"_Hmmm, really? Are you sure you're okay?"_

France smiled at him and patted the back of Spain's shoulder.

"_But of course! I was just thinking too much! Oh dear. Because I had made such a depressed looking face, I made Spain's smile go away! Forgive me for worrying you mon ami. "_

Spain smiled back and shook his head.

"_It's okay! I glad that you're alright though."_

"_Yes. Besides, if I wasn't conquered by Uncle Rome, I wouldn't have gotten to know you better. We wouldn't have hung out all that much and I'd be just stuck with England all the time. He's cute and fun to tease and all, but he can be rather rude and troublesome sometimes. I like it when someone follows me and goes along with everything I want to do without complaint!"_

Spain laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"_I'm not your lackey y'know?"_

"_Yes, yes but it makes Big Brother feel like a powerful leader."_

"_You can't be a 'Big Brother' until you start looking like a boy instead of a girl all the time!"_

"_I do look like a boy! I'm just a lot cuter than most that's all!"_

* * *

They sat under the tree for a long time; chatting and laughing as the garden's warm light shined below them. The butterflies continued to flutter from flower to flower and the smooth sound of the water echoed throughout this beautiful paradise. Everything was so peaceful.

Spain suddenly remembered something that he had forgotten to ask France.

"_-and Holy Rome always has to ruin my fun! Also, it would be nice to see that cute, little grandson of Uncle Rome again! Too bad he went with Rome somewh-" _

"_Hey France?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Sorry but…I was just wondering…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why did you decide to take me here? And why did you choose to show me this so late at night and not when it was daytime? I mean, wouldn't it have been easier to get here through the forest when the sun was out?"_

France frowned and looked down. A worried and scared feeling entered Spain's chest. Did France have something to tell him? France pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath. His voice was almost like a whisper.

"_Well…I was planning on writing a letter… I-I didn't really want to tell you until after…umm but…"_

"_France?" _

"_At dawn… I'll be leaving to fight against Monsieur Germania."_

"_W-what?"_

Spain felt his heart stop for a second. His chest felt as though something hard was pressing against it. He didn't like this feeling. He looked at France's face to check if he was just a joke but when he saw tears falling from France's check, he knew it wasn't.

"_Je suis désolé Espagne. I just got the news from Rome last night. I have to go and help him."_

"_Won't this be your first time experiencing battle in person? But you're still too young! Aren't you still learning how to use a sword right now? Why can't Rome's military fight for you like always?_

France shook his head. He sniffled and wiped a few tears with the back of his hands.

"_I had been training a lot lately and my master says I'm good enough to fight. Uncle Rome agreed with him and since he was going to battle against Monsieur Germania tomorrow, he said that I should help and fight alongside him. He said I should help the soldiers and get a first taste to see what war was like. Besides, he told me that now Maman and Papa can't fight for me, I had to become stronger now that I've taken their place." _

"_France…but aren't you scared?"_

France turned his head to Spain and grinned.

"_Of course I am. Just a little bit though. I'll probably get injured but I know I won't die. We're immortal compared to the humans. As long as I have a government and my beautiful people live, I won't disappear! And besides, Rome said it might only be a one-time thing for now. He'll just need to see how I am in battle first.'_

"_Then why were you crying mi amigo?"_

France grabbed onto Spain and pulled him into a hug.

"_Because I'm going to be lonely without you Spain. I won't see you or England or my siblings or anybody else for a while. Uncle Rome said this war won't drag on too long; that he'll be sure to end this quickly. But you'll never know right? We could be fighting for weeks, months, or maybe years! I'm probably thinking too much again but…but…I just don't want you to feel as lonely as I did!"_

Spain felt the wet tears hit the back of his nightgown. He soon let his own tears fall and held tightly to France. He was sad about hearing France leaving. How quiet and boring it would be without France dragging him along to one of his adventures every day. His madre would always be busy with so many things and his brother, Portugal, disliked Spain being around him. Austria lived farther away so he couldn't see him all the time and he didn't talk to England all that much unless France was there.

The Gaul territory then pulled out of their embrace. He wiped away the tears and cleared his throat.

"_That's why, Spain, whenever you feel lonely without me or if you want to just be alone, you can always come here to the garden. That way, you'll feel my presence here and you'll know that I'll always be there to be by your side to comfort you. All you need to do is remember this garden's light and the warmth will guide you there. The garden's power will even take you back out of the forest when you need to. Isn't that nice? This is our garden now and this will be our little secret. Just you and me."_

"_Wow…I…I…France!"_

"_W-wait! S-spain!"_

Spain threw his arms around France and tackled him to the ground. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks, but Spain and France giggled and smiled at each other. France then rubbed back of his head.

"_Oooooh…that hurt. Be more careful."_

"_Thank you France! I'll never tell anyone about this garden. This is a secret between best friends!"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Sí!…umm…hey France? Do you think we'll still be friends?"_

"_Hmm? What do you mean?"_

"_Well, what happens when we grow up and become powerful empires? Will we still be friends or not? What will happen when one day, we have to fight wars against each other like Rome and Germania? We live longer than humans so what happens if we, you know, change. What happens if we grow to hate each other in the future?"_

France thought for a moment and an irritated expression formed across his face. He moved his fingers in front of Spain's face and flicked him on the forehead. The Iberian boy sat up in surprise, both hands rubbing the small, sore spot on his forehead. He looked down at France.

"_Oww! What was that for?"_

France huffed in frustration.

"_1) that's for attacking me with so many questions all the time, 2) I hate it when you're pessimistic like that, and 3) because you're an idiot!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Of course we're still going to friends! For many, many centuries to come!" _

"_France…"_

"_Mon dieu! How stupid of you to even ask that! No matter what Spain, even if we battle against each other or hate each other at one point, we'll still be best friends! Like you said, we live longer than humans. That means we have time change and grow to hate each other, but that also means we have time to forgive and like each other again! If there's a period of time we don't talk, let's look at the bright and beautiful side of things with other people. We'll give each other time to follow our own paths for a while and maybe_ _we'll see us on the same path one day. I promise you Spain that I will refuse to fully hate you no matter what will happen between us."_

Spain then felt a warm, giddy feeling in his chest. France's words gave a beam of hope and happiness in his heart. He smiled at France and nodded.

"_Yeah, lo siento France you're right! I promise to still be your friend too!"_

France gave a satisfied nod. The two helped each other up to their feet. An idea suddenly hit France. He looked at Spain with a triumphant grin.

"_Let's make a vow. A vow between the two of us that we'll always be friends."_

Spain seemed to agree quickly with France's idea as he started to jump up and own, nodding eagerly.

"_Sí! Sí! Sí! A vow! A vow!"_

"_OKAY! Let's see…"_

France pondered for a moment on what to say. When he came up with the right words, he ordered Spain to raise his right hand midway in the air. Spain did so and France did the same.

"_Alright, repeat after me. In the name of the almighty gods of our great civilizations, I swear, in all that is true, to be by your side, through thick and thin, for all of our existence. If I lose sight of you, for whatever the reason will be, I promise to one day find you again, to be at your side once more, and I'll be greeted with open arms."_

Spain repeated every word France said. Before they finished the ending of the vow, he wanted to add something to it.

"_And remain best friends forever!"_

France giggled and nodded.

"_Oui. And remain best friends forever." _

They ended the vow in an embrace, pressing their forehead together and smiled. France then leaned in and gently kissed Spain on the cheek, which caused the other boy giggle in reply. They suddenly felt the scenery around them change and they looked around to notice that they were back in the flowery meadow. They looked over and saw the sun creeping in, slightly gleaming over the sleeping villages at the bottom of the hills. Spain was surprised at first, but remembered what France had said earlier. France chuckled.

"_See? I told you the garden could take people back when they needed to."_

Spain nodded but he then realized what that had meant for France and gave him a sad frown. France looked at Spain and nodded. He faced Spain and patted the top of his head. He gave him a questioning smile.

"_Hey come on! What's the matter? Cheer up Spain! Where's the optimism?"_

Spain looked up and grinned. He remembered he had to cheer up for France's sake as well. He spread his arms out and muttered the first thing that came to his head.

"_Fusosososososo~"_

France bursted out laughing.

"_Spain, what WAS that?"_

"_A cheer-up charm! How's that?" _

"_A cheer-up charm?"_

"_Yeah, I made it up just now!"_

"_Well that certainly made me feel happy. Thanks Spain! Ohonhonhon~" _

Spain chuckled at France's funny laughter. He then took France's hands and held them tightly.

"_I'm going to miss you France."_

"_I'll miss you too."_

"_You be careful okay."_

"_Don't worry! 'Big Brother' will be fine! I'll be back as soon as I can." _

"_And 'Boss' will be waiting."_

They let go of each other's hands and took a few steps back.

"_I have to hurry and get going now. The men will be heading off soon and I need to get dressed. You should go back home and change out of that dirty nightgown as well; before Mme Iberia finds out you were gone." _

"_Yeah…Hasta luego Francia."_

"_À bientôt Espagne."_

They turned around and went their opposite directions.

* * *

**~6 months later~**

"_Alright, you go and get ready now."_

"_Are you sure you're going to be alright Sir?"_

"_Yes. Now go. You don't want to keep them waiting France, do you?"_

"_No, of course not. Thank you so much Uncle Rome!"_

France dashed out of the tent and headed towards the camp. His face full of joy and excitement coursed through his body. As he ran, the soldiers bowed their head as he passed them. He waved back at them and he heard one of the soldier yell out to him.

"_Thank you for all your help sir!"_

France gave a small nod and continued on running. He entered his tent and begun to take his armor off. For this grand news, France decided to dress himself up in his favorite outfit. As he placed the stylish hat on his head, he began to hear little voices whispering right behind him. He quickly turned around to see who was talking, but when he did, he saw no one. He looked out of his tent to survey the area. All the soldiers in that were in the camp were too far away from him and the battlefield was empty. He was confused. He wondered where that voice had come from.

Suddenly, there was a strange feeling in his stomach. He couldn't make it out as to what this feeling was. A stomach ache? Nervousness maybe? Or was he just sick or something? France didn't have time to figure it out. Before he knew it, he was being pulled back by a strange force. Everything around him began to turn white and France wasn't able to move his body. Feeling a hint dread come around him, he quickly closed his eyes and felt himself being thrown to the ground.

"_ughhhh…"_

The ground, France had noted, felt a little odd. It felt smooth and a bit furry but was also hard and stiff. Did he fall on some sort of weird rug? He opened his eyes to see that he was right and wondered how it got here.

His body froze for a moment. From the corner of his eye, he saw the black shoes of a stranger standing next to him. France slowly looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring down at him.

"_Oh man…Dude Britain, look at whatcha did…"_

* * *

**Okay so first chapter! Yay, I actually finished one!**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the semi-useless long chapter! I promise you it will get more interesting soon.**

**For those who might be wondering, the story is mainly going to center on France and Spain's point of view since duh they're the main characters. There will be times I'll be adding other POVs, such as England or Canada, but probably not as much.  
**

**As I said before in the summary, there will be no yaoi.  
**

**Gual(Gallia in Latin or Gaule in French) was a region in western europe during the Roman era and is the parent(s) of Belgium, Luxembourg, Holland, Switzerland, and of course, their successor France(him being the eldest). Gaul, in the Hetalia fandom, is portrayed as either a women or siblings, Ewen(bro) and Genovefa(sis), much like the Italy brothers and I chose the later. **

**Iberia, or Hispania, is the embodiment of the Iberian peninsula and is the mother of Portugal and Spain(I'm not sure about Andorra though).  
**

**I further apologize for any historical inaccuracies concerning them, Rome and the other ancients now or in the future!  
**

**RANDOM FACT: I recently found out in the old times that people didn't wear underwear. Those who had them didn't wear one when they went to sleep. I always did wonder why in some movies, the men didn't have anything under their nightgown when they went to bed. I could be wrong though...  
**

**Thank you for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter and still own nothing!**

**WARNING: Romano's mouth is in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2-Language Barrier

Well…this was odd.

"_What? Me? This is your fault, you git!"_

"_How is my fault? You're the one who casted that…whatever it was!"_

"_You're the one who provoked me! This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me!"_

"_Well you shouldn't have gotten offended so easily! I was only joking about your imaginary friends."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Flying Mint Bunny is real!"_

_"Wow, this is totally not awesome right now."_

The young France sat on the floor as he watched the nations yelling amongst each other. There were three strange looking men in front of him all wearing unique styled clothing. They seemed to be arguing about something, though he couldn't understand what language they were speaking in.

Two of the men, he noticed, looked awfully familiar. The one who had just spoke seemed to have the same face as the white haired kid who lives near Austria and the one who was screaming a lot looked like little England(sheesh, even the big, ugly eyebrows were the same!) except they both appeared older. France suspected the two were probably one of their citizens. As for the other one, he couldn't seem to put his finger on him and guessed he was probably a foreigner from the east. For some reason, the men didn't seem like humans despite their appearance. France had felt a rather different type of presence around them that seemed intimate to Rome. He shrugged the feeling off and took a look at his surroundings.

He could tell they were in a room somewhere but the whole appearance of it was something he just couldn't describe. The architecture was very odd. The floors and walls had funny looking patterns on them. There was a big table(wooden perhaps?) surrounded by bizarre looking chairs. He noticed a few other objects in the room that he also couldn't recognize. Almost everything he was in seemed questionable.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized that someone was trying to talk to him.

"_France? France, are you okay?"_

He looked over to see a man with wavy blond hair and violet eyes kneeling next to him. He had forgotten that this man was also in the room. He almost looked like the other man that he couldn't recognize earlier and he too had that unique feeling around him. France noticed that he was holding a strange white bear in his arms and wondered if it was threatening. The man seemed nice enough, but so sure of it yet. He needed to be aware of his current situation.

For all he knew, these people could be the enemy and truthfully France was scared. He didn't know if they were invaders, merchants, slave traders, or just regular citizens, but he had to keep his guard up in unfamiliar surroundings. Besides, he still didn't even know how he got here in the first place. Since the man next to him was trying to get his attention, France, hesitantly, decided to ask a question.

"Q-qui sunt vobis?"

**(A/N: Translation- "W-who are you?")**

"_What?"_

France didn't know if what he said was a reply to his question or something else so he asked again.

"_Qui sunt vobis?"_

"_Umm?"_

France noticed the man questioned face and thought for a minute.

"_Non intelligere Latine? Hmmm…_ _Forte lingua Graeci?"_

**("Don't know Latin? Hmmm…Perhaps the language of the Greeks?")**

"_...A…I-I don't know…I can't…"_

"_Πώς είναι αυτό;_ _Μπορείτε να με καταλάβεις τώρα;"_

**("How is that? Do you understand me now?")**

The man then shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand that either."

Much to France's dismay, the man spoke in the same language that the others were speaking. So it seems the man couldn't speak Latin or Greek. If not Latin or Greek maybe…

_/"How about now?"/_

**(Speaking in Brythonic-spoken from ?BC-600AD)**

He shakes his head.

"_I don't get what he's trying to saying," _said Kumajirou.

France pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_/"Okay…How's this"/_

**(Speaking in Proto-Germanic-500BC-500AD)**

"_Umm…what?"_

_/"Hey, what about this?"/_

**(Speaking in Proto-Norse-300AD-700AD)**

"Ah_?"_

_/"How about this? Surely you can understand this!"/_

**(Speaking in Gothic-400AD-mid600AD)**

"_?"_

No matter what language he spoke, the man just couldn't respond aback to France's questions. He tried almost every language he studied. Trying to speak with this man was REALLY getting irritating. His patience was wearing thin.

_/"Can. You. Understand. Me .NOW?"/_

**(Speaking in Demotic Egyptian- 650BC-500AD)**

"_Ehhhhhhh?"_

By the confusing looks and gestures the man was making, France guessed that the he still couldn't understand what he was saying.

He started to panic. Concern rose in France's eyes. Not even Egyptian? Was this man serious? This infuriated him. He started to attack the man angrily with question after question.

"_Quod? __Quod est? Non vobis intelligere? Qui sunt vobis? Ubi sum ego?_ _Numquid scis quando hic adveni? Quod lingua vos loqui? Postulo respondet! Nunc!"_

**("What? What is it? Do you not understand? Who are you? Where am I?** **Do you know how I got here? What language are you speaking? I demand answers! Now!")**

France was frustrated. He needed answers. He wanted to know what was going on. Who were these people? What was this place he was at? How in the world did he get here? Where was Rome and the campsite at? And why was he attacked by that strange force earlier?

He glared at the shocked man in annoyance.

Canada backed away in surprise as the small nation had started to yell at him. He had no idea what France was saying. It definitely wasn't English or French so he was at a lost on what to say to him. He could tell that France was beginning to become impatient and angry as he was being glared at. He seemed to understand where this situation for France was heading in so he had to get the others' attention. He got up and turned to his brother and the other nations.

"_Umm…hey guys?"_

"_Whatever! How could you have expected me to believe that your wand is real? I mean come on, look at it? It looks like something the tooth fairy would be holding. And besides, how would any of us know that you can ACTUALLY use magic when it's impossible for it to exist?"_

"_Guuuyyyyys?"_

"_That was your own mistake! My god, do any of you people ever read anything about my history? Witchcraft back then was very common where I live. And I can also tell you witches were real as well."_

"_Nobody wants you proving anything's real right now. You caused enough problems doing that."_

"_Yeah and no one cares about reading your history since everyone's too busy reading about the history of the amazing Prussia!"_

"_Dude," _America said rolling his eyes_, "since when?"_

"_I don't think they can hear me Kumawaru?"_

"_Who?"_

France watched the man being completely ignored by his comrades as they continued on arguing. He sort of pitied him, but he expected as much since the man spoke in such a quiet voice. He guessed that the man was trying to get the others to pay attention to him as the he had spoken while pointing towards his direction but France really couldn't deal with any of this anymore.

Everything right now was just so confusing. He felt like he was going to faint from overthinking too much. He remembered Spain telling him that he should look at the brighter side of unexpected things but frankly, France didn't see how any of this was bright and good(Oh how he missed his Iberian friend at this moment). He then considered if he was just sleeping and that he was actually still in his tent at the campsite. But this place and the people felt too real to be a dream so he had to figure something else out. He then looked back at the four men.

Normally, France wouldn't interrupt other people's conversation(His maman told him it was rude to do so), but the men's constant bickering was loud and quickly becoming rather bothersome. Although in all honesty, he would have found this argument quite amusing to watch if only he knew what they were saying. The looks and gestures that the loud, big-eyebrowed man was making were very funny. He would have been able to laugh at him if only he wasn't in this troublesome predicament he was in.

"_Ugh… Quod suus eam."_

**("Ugh…That is it.")**

As he said before, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

France got off the floor and stood up. He stood as proudly as he did when he was ready to fight the enemy with Rome. He took in a deep breath and screamed with all his might.

"_SILENTIUM!"_

**("SILENCE!")**

And everyone in the room went quiet.

* * *

"_Spain! Spain dear, where are you?"_

"_Ei Spain! Mãe is calling for you! Answer her pirralho!"_

"_Portugual! Don't insult your brother."_

"_Hmmph!"_

"_Hmmmm? He's not here. I wonder where he ran off to."_

Spain was in the forest making his way towards his and France's secret place. He hadn't seen France for a long time and on days when he missed his dear friend, like today; he felt the light's warmth and headed off into the forest to visit that forever beautiful garden. When he wasn't busy somewhere or when he didn't have anybody to come visit him, he always went to the garden because he felt France there.

He hummed to himself wondering what France was probably doing about now. He wondered if he was still out there battling along with Rome. He couldn't wait for France to come back so they could hang out again. He wanted to show him all the skills he learned from sword training. He promised himself that he'd hurry up and get stronger so that he could catch up to France and fight in wars too.

As he made his way toward the leaved curtain, he suddenly stopped.

"_W-what the…"_

He felt a small tug inside him. He became paralyzed as something strong began to blow against him. He watched himself being pull away from the garden as it faded into the distance. Soon, everything around him started to become more blurry and bright. Before he closed his eyes, all Spain could see was white.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

It was around noon on a surprisingly sunny day in England. Spain, Italy, and Romano were making their way back towards England's house after going out to get some ice cream.

"_Ve~ it's such a nice day today!"_

"_Sí! And being together with Ita-chan and Romano makes it even better! Ah, if only it was like this every day with the two of you staying at my house!"_

"_Hey Spain, stop saying such stupid things you jerk!"_

"_Eating ice cream with Fratello and Spain nii-chan is fun!" _Italy chuckled as he licked his half-melted ice cream cone.

As the three walked around the corner, they were suddenly met with a bright light in the distance.

"_What is that?"_ Spain questioned.

"_Ve?"_

"_Hm?"_

They then realized that the light was quickly coming closer and closer and closer…

"_I don't know. But whatever it is, it's heading right this way!"_

"_What the?"_

"_Uwaaahhhhhh! Germany! Germany! Help me!" _Italy wailed, dropping his ice cream to the ground.

"_Stop calling for him and get out of the fucking way!"_

Quick as they were, Romano and Italy both bolted away from the oncoming beam leaving poor Spain in a panicked standstill.

"_Uh oh-!"_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The Italy Brothers were repelled back as a gust of wind, followed by blue smoke, pushed them away when the light made impact with Spain. They were surprised at what just happened. The brothers then quickly called out for the Spain who was hidden within the blue smoke.

"_Spain nii-chan, are you okay?"_

"_Hey Spain, answer dammit!"_

No reply. Italy gave Romano a concerned face.

"_Fratello? What was that?"_

"_How should I know you idiot!"_

"_Oooooooff!"_

"_!" _The two Italian nations suddenly heard a thump followed by a small 'oof!' coming from inside the smoke cloud. They turned over to the direction of the sound and waited.

"_Spain nii-chan…?"_

Due to the breeze outside, the smoke cleared away rather quickly and they were able to see what had happened to their Spanish friend. The results were shocking.

"_Wha...what the…?"_

"_Ve?"_

They looked down at a small version of Spain. The boy just sat there on the pavement patting off the dust on his clothes. He was wearing a button-down tunic, a striped blouse, tights, and loafers. It was the exact same outfit Italy remembered him wearing when they were little. Spain looked up at them with a bright, playful smile.

"_Salvete!_"

**("Hello!")**

The two realized that he was speaking in Latin so they guessed he wouldn't understand them if they spoke English. Italy and Romano knelt down in front Spain and looked at each other.

"_Dammit! What the hell happened to him?"_

"_Maybe that light did something."_

"_Most likely, but what was that and where did it come from."_

"_Ve~ I saw it come from the direction of England's house."_

"_Fuck. I have a strong feeling that this is all his fault dammit." _

Romano crossed his arms in frustration while Italy smiled down at the newly changed Spain.

"_Uwah! Little Spain nii-chan is so cute!"_

"_Veneziano, say something to him,"_ Romano ordered.

"_Eh? Fratello, why not you?"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_O-okay…umm…"_

Italy wondered if he would remember how to speak Latin. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"_Umm…Salve Hispania!" _

**("Umm…Hello Spain!")**

Spain smiled in surprise.

_*"Huh? You know my name? Are you two soldiers of Rome? That was a strange language you two were talking in hehe. Anyways, I'm kind of lost. Can you please tell me where I am? I seem to have been brought here for some odd reason if that even makes any sense,"* _he said looking around._ *"This place sure looks weird. Not like Rome's place at all."*_

Italy didn't know what to tell the boy first. He looked over at Romano for help but the dark haired man urged him to go on.

_*"Well my name's Italy and this is my brother, Romano and we're-"*_

_*"Hang on a second! Italy? That can't be right."*_

Spain cocked his head to the side and gave a puzzled look.

_*"Italy should be younger than me. At least, that's what France told me."*_

_*"Well you're-"*_

_*"But it doesn't seem like you're lying to me. You two do seem to have the same presence at Rome. You two even look like him. Only much prettier!"_

_*"Ah thank you Spain, but you see-"*_

_*"Oh I got it! My mother said that we grow up if our civilization develops and expands faster. Maybe that's why you two are now bigger than me. Although, aren't you still connected to Rome? I don't recall any changes from your people."*_

Romano had enough of this kid's rambling and took Italy's place in the conversation.

_*"Hey Spain, listen for minute."*_

_*"Yes?"*_

_*"A…well…right now, you're in England and something strange happened to you."*_

_*"To me? Well I did feel a weird pull-y feeling in my body a while ago."*_

_*"Are you hurt anywhere."*_

_*"No, I feel fine. Wait, did you say I'm in Britannia right now?"*_

_*"Yeah, I guess and -"*_

"_*Woah, really? How did I get all the way here?"*_

_*"Umm well*…shit, Veneziano you explain that to him."_

Italy looked at his brother with worry.

"_But Fratello, how can I explain to him what happened when I don't know either."_

"_I don't know dammit. I'm still trying to figure all this out in my head."_

"_Well, I'm just as confused as you are," Italy whined_

"_Dammit, this is definitely that British Bastard's fault!"_

"_Oh no, this is very bad!" _

"_Stop complaining and do something."_

"_But I don't know what to do."_

"_Figure something out then."_

"_Ve? Like what-"_

"_Must I do everything, you stupid little brother?"_ Romano yelled as he grabbed Italy by the neck and shook it roughly.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…cough…Fratello, I can't breathe…coughcough!"_

Romano just shook him more.

"_Shut up! Everything's fucked up right now!"_

"_Fratello…coughcough…Fratello he's gone…cough he's gone!"_

"_What?" _

He let go of Italy and looked around. Spain was nowhere in sight.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ The elder brother screamed in a panic.

"_Fuck! Shit! Where'd he go?"_

The two frantically searched the area but found no traces of the small nation.

"_Uwaaahh! We lost Spain nii-chan!" _Italy cried.

"_Shut up! He couldn't have gotten that far." _

"_What do we do?_

Romano quickly started running. As he did, he looked back at Italy who was calling to him.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Where else? I'm going to go look for him! Go head back to England's house and get help."_

"_Right!" _

And quick as he was told, Italy made a run for England's house.

Romano continued on running. He had to find Spain as soon as possible and was angry at himself for taking his eyes off him. Now, this 4th century Iberian nation is wandering around this new time era all by himself completely unaware as to where he gritted teeth in disappointment.

"_Dammit. When I find him…"_

* * *

**Spain seems to be doing more well off than poor France is right now.  
**

**For those who didn't get it, *"wordswordswords"* means that they were speaking in the same language. For most of the translations I used Google Translations which is not really helpful at all but it was the only one that was easy for me to use so I'm sorry if the translations are a little off.**

**Also, the reason why I don't have sentences in the languages like Brythonic or Gothic is because there are hardly any records, only few of them, that exist and those were some of the languages spoken around their time. I used regular Greece since I don't know what the Ancient Greek language was like.  
**

**If you're wondering why France didn't just speak French to Canada is because French wasn't introduced until later on and wasn't fully called French until about 900AD. The only people France though who could speak French were his parents since they were the ones who taught him the language. This would be the same case for Spain as French and Spanish were descendants to Latin which was the common language in ancient time. (Greek being the second common language)  
**

**I again apologize for historical inaccuracies and spelling/grammar errors. Please bare with me.  
**

**Thank you and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing!**

**Warning: Romano's mouth and maybe OOCness  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3- Tensions and Reunions

Little Spain had no idea where he was. He had never been to Britannia before but what France had described the place to him, it certainly shouldn't look like this. The country looked odd but in a unique sort of way that Spain liked about it. Although, he didn't expect it to look completely different from the other places he's been to. There were no horses, villages, livestock, dirt grounds, or soldiers walking along the streets. All the people he saw passing by wore strange clothing that made him feel out of place.

He remembered those gorgeous Italy brothers and how they were wearing weird clothes as well. They seemed troubled for some reason. He wondered why the one named Romano kept yelling at his brother so much.

"_Hmmm, maybe I should have given him a cheer-up charm before I left?"_ he muttered to himself.

He felt guilty for leaving to two without saying goodbye, but they were so deep in their conversation(in a language he couldn't figure out) he didn't want to bother them. Besides, he needed to find his way to the shoreline and hopefully take a ship back home.

'How did I get here anyways?' he thought. He then thought of his mother. She was probably worried sick by now. The more he thought about it, worry began to rise in his head. If he was in Britannia, then it would probably take a few days to get back home. His mother wouldn't even know that he was even here. For all she knew, he could have been injured or taken away by someone. What was he going to do? If only France was here he would probably figure out a way back.

He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head.

"_No, I must stay positive! I shouldn't think pessimistic thoughts. I'll find a way back. Maybe I can ask someone or maybe England for help. Yeah, that right! I'll ask him."_

He smiled and started to skip down a little neighborhood, but stopped shortly.

"_Ah…so where do I go from here then?"_

He mentally scolded himself for not asking the Italy brothers for directions.

* * *

Romano dashed from street to street. How could someone so small and so clueless to where he was at, disappear fuckin' so quickly?

He checked almost everywhere around the area. He even talked to a few pedestrians asking them if they saw a little, Spanish boy wearing strange clothes. Most of them shook their heads and said no while others said they saw him but didn't know which direction he was heading. This made Romano frustrated even more.

'Dammit! Didn't the kid realize already that he'd be lost in this city?' he thought.

How troublesome this was getting. He reminded himself that this was probably all that Tea Bastard's fault and imagined how much yelling he was going to do on him for this.

With no clue to where Spain might be, he ran back to England's house. There, he hoped that his brother would have gotten some help or AT LEAST was searching for the boy as well. He thought that maybe Italy found him and was already waiting for him to return. Oh how much yelling he was going to give that little idiot when he sees him again. He'll learn a thing or two about running off on his own somewhere.

"_AHHH!"_ he screamed. _"Spain, you jerk! Where the fuck are you?"_

* * *

_**~At England's house~**_

England, America, Prussia, and Canada stood in silence as they looked down at the small French nation. All of them surprised from the outburst.

France, who was frowning at them, was all flustered and breathing heavily from the screaming. He noticed that this had finally grabbed everyone in the room's attention. Satisfied, he cleared his throat and he looked at them with a stern face.

"_Ahem! Nunc te reddens operam, potest aliquis loqui ad me?"_

**(Ahem! Now that you are paying attention, can anyone speak to me?")**

The other nations looked around at each other. America scratched his head in confusion.

"_Placet? Certe, unum de vobis posset intelligere me?"_

**("Please? Certainly, one of you could understand me")**

"_Umm, anybody knows what he's saying?"_ questioned America.

"_That's what I was trying to tell you guys,"_ Canada said in slight annoyance. _"I can't understand what language he's speaking in." _

Finally, England was the one who answered America's question.

"_He's speaking in Latin."_

"_Latin!"_ Prussia said in a nostalgic tone. _"Man, I haven't heard that language in a LONG time!"_

"_Dude, isn't that the dead language?"_

"_Bluntly speaking, yes,"_ England replied. _"France is trying to ask us if anyone can understand him."_

"_Well you two,"_ America said pointing to Prussia and England, _"can but as for me and…umm…"_

"_Canada."_

"_Yeah that's right! Canada and I can't so England should talk to him."_

"_Why can't Prussia talk to him? He'd probably feel more comfortable with him." _

Prussia looked towards England. _"I never spoke that well in Latin so it's all on you here."_

"_Come on, just do it England,"_ America pleaded.

England gave them a long frown and sighed. _"Oh fine, if I must! My Latin might be a little rough though."_

"_Better than nothing I suppose,"_ Canada commented.

England shrugged. An idea then popped into his head. _"I think I got a spell that will help us here."_

He walked over to the small nation, who at the time, was waiting impatiently for someone to answer him. France crossed his arms as he looked up at the approaching man. For some reason, when France laid his eyes on the Britannian man, he had this strange feeling he wasn't going to like him.

_*"Hello there France. I know you're obviously confused right now and we apologize for not saying anything to you earlier."*_

When France realized someone finally was able to speak to him, he felt like raising his hands to the air and thanking the gods. One more minute and France thought he would have turned ugly. And he HATED looking anything but cute! He smiled in relief.

_*"Finally! Now someone can give me answers!"*_

England scratched his chin a bit. _*"Ah, yes…"*_

He never liked talking to France so kindly, but now since he was a kid, he had to try gaining the boy's trust so he could see that his life wasn't in any danger. France looked about the age of five or six and the style of the outfit he wore looked like it was made during the 4th or 5th century. If England remembered correctly, France should still be under Roman control just a few decades before the Visigoths would take over. Before France said anything else, England put his index finger out signaling the boy to listen.

_*"I know you have a lot of questions to ask but I need to do something for a moment…"*_

France watched as England pulled out the wand off his pocket. The other nations watched in a bit of concern when he did so. This made him slightly on edge. He took a step back. If this man tried to do anything threatening, he would have to be ready to fight.

England noticed France stepping back and carefully moved the wand in front of them.

_*"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. This item has the power to cast magic at my will. With this, you'll be able to understand us and vice versa."* _

France, skeptical on the big eyebrowed man's statement, shifted to doubtful frown. Magic? No human can use magic. As far as France knew, those who possessed magic were gods, spirits, and civilizations like him. That strange aura he felt around these people earlier jumped back into his mind. So this man wasn't a regular human?

_*"How can you be so sure I can trust you? Such as casting any sorcery on me or even the fact I don't even know your name."* _

_*"I assure you France, I'll gladly introduce myself and the others to you but wouldn't it be best for everyone to speak the same language?"*_

France was not satisfied with having his question answered with a question but considered him having a point. Although he didn't like that certain tone of voice the man was giving. It was like he was struggling to speak nicely to him as it looked like every word that came out left a bad taste in his mouth. 'Did he have a problem with him or something?' he thought.

_*"Well, I guess it would seem you're right…Very well! You may do whatever it is that will fix this problem but I expect all my questions answered at once."* _

_*"Yes, that's fine. Now-"*_

_*"But you better tell me the truth when you do so alright?"*_

_*"I promise so-"*_

_*"Also make sure when you do your 'magic' on me I'm not going to be harmed. Is that clear?"*_

_*"Okay, okay France. Now let me-"_

_*"AND I expect you to speak to me with a little more respect. Honestly! And address me as "Sir". I will not have any of you say my name so commonly. It's rude. And that reminds me-"* _

England rolled his eyes.

_*"Why you…WILL YOU JUST LET ME CAST THE SPELL ALREADY?"*_

France stopped himself once England shouted but continued to glare at him.

_*"Hmmph! Fine…"*_

"_Dude, what did France do to get England all pissed again?"_ America questioned as he, Canada, and Prussia watched the two nations conversing in Latin.

Prussia scratched his head.

"_Ummm…I'm not really sure but I think it was somewhere along the lines of France wanting England to talk to him with more respect and calling him "Sir" or something. I guess England got mad with having to be ordered by the little guy." _

America chuckled at that. _"Sir? Haha, France seems to be a little full of himself. Don't ya think?"_

"_Well,"_ Canada said, _"I don't suppose he gets that we're nations yet so maybe it's just how humans called him when he was this age."_

"_Maybe,"_ Prussia grinned. _"Little France certainly acts like he's in charge right now." _

America gave a grin then shrugged.

"_Well whatever it is, I kind of had a feeling that they still wouldn't get along." _

England gave his star-shaped wand a swish and spoke a small incantation. Once the spell left his mouth, a green swirl of light flew from the tip of the wand and traveled around the group then quickly disappeared. England put his wand back in his pocket and looked over at the other three nations.

"_Okay good! Canada,"_ he looked towards the Canadian, _"go on and talk to him. That spell I used is going to help us communicate with this little brat."_

France's ears perked up. He looked up at England in anger.

"_What did you call me? A BRAT? How rude! I could have you stoned for insulting someone of higher status." _

America and Prussia began to crack up until they realized something.

"_I can understand what he's saying!"_

"_Kesesese~ Well I guess England's magic CAN be useful!"_

England facepalm'd himself. _"Oh for the love of…Canada, can you please talk to France. I've had enough of his blasted rambling,"_ he begged.

Canada gave England a sympathetic smile and nodded. _"Okay."_

He walked back over to France. This time, the boy relaxed a lot more but gave him a hesitant look.

"_Hi France. Now that we can finally talk to each other, I'm really sorry you're upset. But anyways, my name is Canada," _he then looked down at his polar bear, _"and this here is Kumajirou."_

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you,"_ Kumajirou spoke giving a small wave. France reluctantly nodded back and looked back up at the soft-spoken man.

"_Likewise, hmmm…" _Canada felt a bit uncomfortable as the small nation inspected him from top to bottom. France looked back up and smiled._ "I like you Canada! You're much more bearable than that impolite, insufferable Britannian."_

"_What was that you little bugger?"_

From behind him, Canada could hear England cruse under his breath and his brother snicker. He sighed and pointed to the others.

"_Thanks France and over there is my brother America, Prussia, and the one you were talking to earlier is England." _

France had shocked and confused look plastered on his face. _"Eh?"_ He looked over at two of the strangers Canada addressed. _"Prussia and…England?"_ He looked back at Canada and frowned. _"You're lying."_

It was obvious that the man was lying. I mean, it just couldn't be true. Prussia and England are both younger than him. Sure the men looked a lot like the two settlements but they could be just regular citizens. Although… if they WERE really England and Prussia, it would explain why these people knew his name and the similar aura they had like Rome BUT he could be wrong he reminded himself.

"_I'm telling you the truth France. And all of us here are people like you. We're nations."_

France didn't know what to think. Canada, for the most part, didn't seem like the type to lie but if what he said was true than a lot of things must have changed since he left for war. If he remembered correctly, his papa told him that their kind grows by having their civilization and its people develop or advance quickly.

Canada explained some more but France was too deep in thought to listen to him. _"And you see, well, you're not in your exact time era. Actually you're-" _

Did that mean that while he was gone…No…It couldn't be that…England…cute little England had…OH NO…

Suddenly everyone jumped in surprise when France shouted in fear.

"_Great gods…England developed faster than I did? Where has the world come to? This is terrible! Absolutely terrible! I mean, COME ON! I was only gone for six months. SIX MONTHS! It wasn't that long. Why didn't Rome tell me anything? ! No way could that ridiculous, ugly-browed kid beat me! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE 'BIG BROTHER' HERE!"_ he sobbed.

The group had mixed reactions to this.

Canada looked like he was going to have a heart attack from the sudden outburst.

America cracked up and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Prussia was slightly amused at his little friend's panicking but at the same time was trying to figure out something France had said.

And as for England, his anger/irritation level for the boy rose to the top.

"_Oh will you just shut up already and listen to what he has to say! It's annoying enough with you being in my house but insulting me and shouting at the top of your lungs-" _

France stopped and snapped back at the irritated Brit.

"_How dare you? Why I ought to-"_

Before France could even finish his threat, America got up and went between them.

"_Hey c'mon guys! Let's calm down for a bit alright? We need to establish what's going on first 'kay?" _

France and England stayed where they were for a moment but then relaxed. America then turned his attention to France.

"_Okay then! Hi France, I'm America, the hero of the world. What Canada was trying to say was that…well…you're in the future."_ France gave a questioning look and was about the say something until America interrupted once more. _"Now I know that sounds a little far-fetched but please hear me out."_

France gave a look of uncertainty but allowed him to continue.

"_Thanks so anyways, to put it REALLY simply, England and I got into a fight about his magic being real. Then, he cast some weird spell with his stupid wand and it accidentally hit your future self. For us, it turned you younger but I guess for you, you were taken from where you were into England in this time. So umm yeah…are ya getting all this?"_

France nodded. He had to admit what he said was a bit unbelievable and odd(not to mention the way he talked sounded funny) but he couldn't help that it had answered most of his questions. Who they were? 'Future' England and Prussia, Canada, America, and I suppose Kumajirou. Where he was? 'Future' Britannia. How he got here? England's magic which was a bit surprised but decided to shrug it off. And he supposed that would explain the completely different surroundings he was in. The fact that these guys were like him and that they weren't lying even seemed believable.

"_I appreciate you trying to explain this to me but it DOES seem impossible to believe. Don't you agree?"_

America chuckled awkwardly. _"Yeah I guess."_

France eyed them suspiciously but sighed. _"Well, I suppose, if this is what REALLY happened to me than how are you people going to fix this?"_

America thought for a moment. _"Good question. Umm England?"_

"_Maybe it'll wear off or something?" _Prussia suggested.

England cleared his throat.

"_I don't think so for a powerful spell like that. For now, I'll have to look up inside one of my spell books. Most likely there will be something in them that can cure him. Anyways, as for you,"_ he looked down at France, _"whether you believe what happened or not, you're stuck with us. So do as we say and you'll manage alright in this time. Don't leave our side and try not to cause any trouble will you."_

France turned to England. 'Of all the nerve.' No doubt in his mind he didn't like this future England at all. He was not like the cute funny little boy he knew back at home. Every word he said seemed to make him madder and madder by the minute.

"_You're not the boss of me! I am a leader of an army! Besides, I'm still older than you so I deserve some respect Caterpillars."_

England looked like he was about to pop a nerve.

"_Respect? I believe it should be the other way around you twat! And we're NOT in your time so I'm older and more experienced than you! At this moment, you're completely helpless. Since you're in the future, you need to rely on us while you're here. Understand?"_

Somewhere in what England said caused something in France to snap.

"_Shut up…I…I'm not-"_

"_UUUWWAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"_

The group was suddenly interrupted with Italy's loud wails as he ran into the meeting room.

Prussia was the first the answer him_. "Italy-chan? What's wrong?"_

When he heard Prussia say his name, France jerked his head towards the crying man in surprise. 'Italy? That's…Italy?'

"_Uwahhh! Prussia, help! Spain nii-chan turned into a cute, little kid!"_

"_WHAT?"_ screamed everyone in the room. France looked up at Italy in shock. 'Spain?'

"_Ve~ hic then we lost him and Romano hic went to find him and…and…huh?"_

Italy looked down at the small boy in a clueless stare.

"_Eh? France nii-chan is…"_

"_Yeah, he's a little kid too. Now Italy, what did you say about Spain?"_ America answered.

"_Ah! Oh yeah! Romano, Spain nii-chan, and I were walking back to England's house after eating ice cream. Then this light came out of nowhere and headed straight towards us. I screamed and we ran out of the way but Spain nii-chan got hit and turned into a little kid. We tried to talk to him, then Romano started yelling at me, and the next thing we knew he was gone. Romano went off to find him and he told me to run and get help. So everyone, please help us find Spain nii-chan!"_

Once Italy stopped to catch his breath, America, Prussia, and Canada gave England a 'This is totally your fault!' look but England tried to ignore them but honestly, all England wanted to do was bang his head repeatedly against the wall.

"_But that's weird," _Prussia noted._ "How did Spain turn into a kid anyways?"_

Canada looked down and picked up France's cracked, compact mirror from the floor. _"It probably happened when France got hit. Most likely the light reflected off of this mirror and bounced out the window."_

America looked over at England_. "Dude, nothing good comes out from you're magic."_

England, in response, pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Ugh…Let's just go look for Spain."_

"_Ah England,"_ Prussia said as he looked around the room, _"we should look for France as well because I don't see him."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Huh? He was right there a minute ago."_ America exclaimed.

"_Hey! Over here!"_

The group turned to the direction of the sound to find France climbing out the window.

"_Hey!"_

"_France, come back here!"_

France stuck his tongue out at England. _"I refuse taking orders from any of you!"_ He then darted outside. Before he left, he smiled and spoke in a mocking tone. _"Well, I'm off to find Spain! Adieu Rosbif!"_And with that, he was gone from their view.

England shouted in frustration. _"Oh! That bratty little…Come on then!"_

He gestures the others to follow as they headed out the door.

When they went outside, France was nowhere to be seen. _"Damn! The little guy's pretty fast,"_ Prussia said looking out into the neighborhood.

"_Dudes, now what?"_

"_VENEZIANO!"_

The nation turned around as Romano ran towards them, exhausted and out of breath.

"_Fratello!"_ Italy quickly went to his brother's side, _"Did you find Spain nii-chan?"_

Romano gave Italy an annoyed glare. _"Does it LOOK like I have him? Fuck, I searched everywhere around the area and I still couldn't find him. I was hoping you had him, but dammit I guess not."_

"_Uwahhh!"_ Italy sobbed_, "First Spain nii-chan and now France nii-chan. What are we going to do?"_

Romano raised an eyebrow; confused. _"Huh? What's wrong with the French bastard?"_

"_No time,"_ England interrupted_, "I'll explain later. Right now let's split up. I'm pretty sure they didn't go that far. Canada and Prussia will search for Spain and France in the west, America and Italy search east, and Romano and I will search north and south using my car. Let's call each other's cellphones if you found them. Alright?" _

Everyone nodded and the three separate groups dispersed.

England and Romano ran towards the car. Romano glared at the Britain.

"_This WAS your fault isn't it you bastard?"_

England groaned and unlocked the car doors.

"_Oh shut up and get in."_

* * *

Located a couple of blocks from England's house, France stomped through a different neighborhood; angrily muttering to himself.

"_That England…Who does he think he is anyway? No way am I going to rely on anyone. Especially NOT him. Ugh…I need to find Spain before they do, but where could he be?"_

He eyes around his surroundings. Future Britannia looked more bizarre than the house he was just in: other strange looking houses in a line, gray hard ground, black roads, SOME trees and plants, and well…many weird things he couldn't identify.

"_Mon dieu! Everything looks so weird!" _

Taking all of it in was, again, too much for him. He felt his headache reappearing and begun to massage his forehead.

"_I don't even know where I am. How in the world am I going to find h-"_

"_FRANCE!"_

"_Huh?"_

Suddenly, something fell on top of him and France crashed to the sidewalk with a thud. The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back being pushed down by something which made him panic for a moment. Was he being attacked?

"_Ouch! Hey! What the…Spain?" _

France looked up in surprise. Spain sat on his stomach as he beamed a bright happy smile down at him. _"Hola mi amigo! What are you doing here?"_

"_S-Spain? You're…you're…really here?"_

"_Si,"_ Spain chuckled, _"anyways when did you-"_

He didn't finish his question as he was quickly met with a strong embrace. Spain at first was surprised but then smiled. He hugged his friend back with equal force. As they held each other, he felt the wet tears fall on the back of his clothes and patted France's head.

"_Yeah. It's been while hasn't it France?"_

France immediately nodded and sobbed some more. _"I hic missed you Spain…hic…I really, really missed you…hichic."_

Spain gave his friend a heartfelt smile. He felt himself begin to tear up. _"I missed you too." _

They pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. They both haven't seen each other for half a year and the feeling of being together again brought some happiness to their strange predicament.

Spain got up and helped France to his feet. The two children took a moment to wipe away their tears; smiles still plastered on their faces. France took Spain's hand and held it tightly.

"_Oh Spain, you don't know how much I wanted to see you. I have so many things I want to tell you."_

France started to rub his back in pain due to the impact from the concrete when Spain fell on top of him.

"_But then…Oww!…Spain, where were you anyways? Did you fall from the sky or something?"_

He shook his head and giggled. "_No, no. You see, I met Italy and he told me I was in England so I ran off to find my way back home, but I got lost. There's so many tall structures here I couldn't tell where I was going. I've never been to England before so to get a better view of the landscape I tried to climb this tree."_

Spain pointed up to the tall tree standing next them.

"_Unfortunately, the tree wasn't high enough to see everything but while I was looking I heard your voice and looked down. When I saw you standing there, I was surprised. I was so happy I couldn't help but drop down on you! So that's what I did!" _

France stretched his arms. _"Yeah but that was painful. This ground is hard you know,"_ he groaned in irritation.

Spain chuckled in response_. "Sorry, I was just so excited."_ He looked around the area they were at and turned back at France. _"I don't know how I got here but I'm really glad to see you again. It's so strange though. One moment I was walking to the garden, and then a bright light hits me, and the next thing I knew, I was in Britannia. Funny isn't it?"_

France's eyes widened as he quickly remembered what was happening.

"_Ah! That's right!"_

"_France?"_

"_Spain! You won't believe what happened to us!" _

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been very busy lately.  
**

**HISTORY NOTE- Britannia, the ancient term for Great Britain, was a Roman province from 43 AD until about the 4th century. This is why Spain and France refer to where they're at as Britannia instead of England.  
**

**So, again, thank you and please review!  
**


End file.
